


Mommys Drinking Together

by PurpleDrank



Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Gen, Mention of abuse, This whole story is of Two parents talking..., parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Katlyn and Lauren are two single moms far far away from your area. This story is basically them having a conversation about their children.....Pretty much...





	Mommys Drinking Together

*Ding Dong*

“Lammy!!!”

“Katy!!!!!”

Without any warning the two 7 year olds ran through the blue kitten’s house and out to the back yard where they played with the playground equipment.

However...still at the door were the mothers of said children. The mother who was visiting, an orange sheep who just got off from work as an elementary school teacher, was dropping her daughter off at her friend’s house. The friend’s Mother, a blue cat with blonde hair, who was the author of several romance novels. The two looked at each other when the lamb’s mother spoke. “Well they sure are excited.” She chuckled as she referred to the kids playing outside.  
“Yep, my little Katy sure is a great ball of energy.” She stuck out her hand. “Hi my name is Katlyn, I’m the mom.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry! Hi! I’m Lauren, Lammy’s mother.” The parents shook their hands as they walked into the kitchen of Katlyn’s house.  
“Come on in. Want something to drink?”  
“Um...No thank you, I’m good.”  
“No I insist.” She said as she poured a bottle of wine into two separate glasses. The parents sat down in the kitchen table watching the children play from a window outside. Lauren saw this as an opportunity to start up a conversation with Katlyn. “So....How’s your kid doing in school.” The Mother scoffed as she sipped her drink. “She got another gold star taken away from her this morning. Apparently she got into an argument with another kid at lunchtime. Lucky for her, this play date was already arranged before today. Otherwise her butt would’ve been chewed out for it.” Lauren sighed as she sniffed her wine. “I just hope she doesn’t influence Lammy to do anything like that.” Katlyn nearly dropped her drink.

“Really!? Honey, your child is one of the only kids Katy is nice too. It’s either her, or the Rappa’s little boy. So I wouldn’t worry about that. See! Look!” Katlyn pointed at the girls who were looking at the inchworms that were in the garden. “She might misbehave, but Katy’s not a bad kid. I know all parents say that crap about their kids but it’s true. 

Hey...... she paused as if to think about something....

“Can I let you in on a little secret?....” 

“No problem, I guess...”

Katlyn looked around the room to see if the kids were looking......

“I personally just think it’s because she misses her father.  
“Oh, does your husband work away from here?”  
Katlyn sucked in her lips. 

“No, actually, he died fighting in Pottersville when she was three.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows as she clutched her mouth in shock. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea”-

“It’s fine, I’m past that....it’s just I’m worried about Katy. The two of them were really close. I explained what happened to him, but I don’t think she understood what death was...Two years afterward she kept asking where her dad was, and I kept telling her about him, but....I think that’s the reason why she’s been misbehaving so much recently....I think she just started to realize what happened.” Katlyn paused as she looked out the window looking at her child.  
“I’ve been thinking about finding a child therapist for her to talk to, but I’ve seen several psychologists when I was in high school, and I’m still a tad messed up in the head. You know?”  
Lauren nodded as she was surprised how open she was with a complete stranger, and one she just met less than an hour ago....

Lauren rested her head on the top of her hand as she sighed as if she were remembering something.

“I understand......Lammy’s no stranger to therapy either.”......

“What do you mean?.....if you know, you wanna talk about it....”

“No, it’s just....Lammy had a pretty terrible life....Me and my ex boyfriend had her, but we couldn’t take care of her. He wanted to live out his dreams and I was still in school at the time. So we decided to put her up for adoption so she would have a better life.......but.......

Lauren looked down at the floor clenching her glass. “When she was 3 years old, she was adopted by a couple and their child who was the exact same age as Lammy at the time. 

However....

“3 years after I finished college, I was able to gain custody her. I went to their house....but the door was unlocked...I went inside to see if anyone was home but... no one was there.... 

“T-Then...”

Lauren started to stutter. “ I heard a noise from one of the bedrooms upstairs. So out o-of curiosity...I went upstairs, and opened said bedroom. Apparently the children shared a room so I came across Lammy’s room...but...there was something in their closet.....and when I opened the d-door....

Lauren crossed her arms as she buried her face on the table. It was obvious that she was close to tears.

“I saw my baby girl, crying as she backed away from me”.

Katlyn closed the curtains so the children didn’t see Lauren as she was about to cry. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder to comfort the sobbing woman, All while still in shock at what she was hearing. “When I called the police, they told me that the father was drunk, and that he and his daughter died in a car accident the night before, and that the mother, was on a business trip during the ordeal.” 

The cries continued to grow as Katlyn put down her drink.

“I fought to have her.....She was called horrible, horrible things by that man who she was supposed to trust! But......*sniff*....he....put her.......”

“Lauren, Lauren, it’s okay! She much safer now.”

The tears started to gradually drip down her face.  
“I know, I just want what’s best for my little girl”......

“Doesn’t any sane parent?”

Lauren looked up at the other mother while wiping the tears off her face. Katlyn pulled open the curtains as they both looked at their children playing. “Every child needs someone to help them....but not that many people are good at doing that.....Like it or not....Being a parent can be shit at times.....but......it’s very rewarding....rewarding to see that person who you molded into become an adult... And all you have to do.....is be a lot better than that Shit Head that did that to her.....It’s probably not the best advice....but I’m no expert....”

“I still appreciate that.....a lot....thank you....”

“No problem-o”

After a few minutes of silence, the former spoke up, trying to change the subject. “Did Katy ever say what she wanted to do when she grew up?.” Katlyn glanced at her while glancing back towards the kids. “From What she told me, she wants to be a singer. Oh! The funniest thing happened the other day, I put a CD player in her room, and every now and then I catch her singing to the music with a bunch of stuffed animals as an audience.”  
“Oh my goodness....that is so adorable.”  
“So I see her doing it and when The song is over, I start to clap. Good god I’ve never seen that girl jump so high.” Both parents had themselves a little chuckle as Lauren Drank her wine.  
“Okay, Don’t laugh, okay?” Lauren cleared her throat. “Okay, so Lammy told me, that she wants to be a mascot.......”

“Okay....what’s so funny about that?”  
“She wants to be The Grimace......”  
The Feline howled with laughter. “Oh My God! That is Priceless!!!! Let her do that please!!!

The door started to creak open.....

“Let her do what Mommy?”

The two kids opened the door to see their parents....

“Nothing Pumpkin, I’m just talking to Lammy’s Mom.”  
Lammy, Who was behind Katy, quietly spoke up.....

“M-Mommy? Mrs. Katy’s Mommy?”

“Whatcha need sweatheart?” Katlyn asked as she hid her wine.

“Um........UM......Katy wanted to ask you something.....”  
“Can me and Lammy have a sleepover!?!!!?!”

The Parents looked at each other in agreement.....

“Yeah, I think that would be fun...”


End file.
